Lie To Me
by Anileth
Summary: Si el precio de vivir en la locura es una realidad distorsionada en base a mentiras, solo esta vez estás dispuesto a pagarlo. Sasuke-Centric./Reto RIC.


_Disclaimer applied._

* * *

><p>Desciendes sin prisa de aquella rama después de contemplar con satisfacción como por fin tu venganza es dada por concluida. Niegas y una mueca adorna tu rostro. Olvidaste por un momento la futura batalla en la que por fin darás término a la miserable vida de aquel <em>dobe<em>.

Avanzas sin obstáculos cuando logras divisar una mata de color rosa que se pone en pie con dificultad. Entrecierras los ojos y chasqueas la lengua, desenvainas tu espada y volteas. Es molesta, absurda, desesperante. La oyes murmurar palabras incoherentes y cae nuevamente. Giras, porque no vas a desperdiciar tiempo ni energía, pero ella es más rápida pese al deterioro de su cuerpo, porque se posa frente a ti, conservando la distancia y un destello atraviesa tus pensamientos. Quieres que te mienta. Que diga que te odia. Con ello desaparece la ínfima parte de humanidad que aún puede resguardar tu existencia.

No hay motivo, no hay razón. Son las circunstancias las que han formado tu carácter y pese a que antiguamente en algún momento lo cuestionaste, ahora lo manifiestas con indiferencia.

—Miénteme, Sakura.

Ella alza la vista y el verde de sus ojos te provoca náuseas. Parpadea sorprendida y tienes conciencia de ello, porque la expresión de su rostro lo refleja.

—Hazlo.

—Te diría que todo va a estar bien, Sasuke-kun, pero eso es mentira y ambos lo sabemos. Pero si te digo que mis sentimientos han cambiado, sería una mentira demasiado descabellada e hipócrita ¿es eso... lo que realmente quieres?

—Miénteme, Sakura.

—Te odio, ¿sabes? tus padres... ellos están felices en su hogar, al igual que tu hermano, Itachi-san. Y yo...

Curvas tus labios en una sonrisa de aquellas perturbadoras que atemorizan. Recuerdas tu infancia y te das cuenta de que el acto de sonreír es poco recurrente en tu vida. Pisa terreno peligroso al involucrarse con tu familia. Te acercas a un árbol, tumbándote de espaldas a el y te inclinas hacia atrás cerrando los ojos. La matarías, de ello no tienes la menor duda pero estás tan cansado que solo el acto de respirar te agota. Acuden a tu mente imágenes de cada uno de ellos; de tu padre, tu madre y hermano. Todo acabó, no hay lazos, no hay aldea. Solo la sangre que debes llevar contigo por el resto de tus días, inocentes y culpables. No hay discernimiento en combate.

La miras y finalmente obtienes lo que buscas; una mentira. Vuelves a tu posición inicial. No te importa nada más que tú mismo y lo que deseas, no hay medida de las consecuencias. Lo sabes porque detrás de las palabras, sus ojos son el espejo del alma e independientemente de lo ilógico e irracional que sea, la envidias. Su sonrisa, su alegría, su pureza. Ella tuvo todo lo que tú no, te lo ofreció y sin embargo tu sed de poder y venganza enviaron todo a la mierda.

—¿Qué hacen? —murmuras quedamente sin mirar, pero comprendes en su silencio que no atiende a lo que pides—. Ellos.

—Ellos... bueno yo... —suspira sonoramente—. Tu padre está en el campo de entrenamiento, ya sabes, practicando aquellos jutsus de fuego además de perfeccionar el Sharingan. Salió muy temprano dejando a Mikoto-san en casa, ella tararea una canción mientras ordena todo para cuando lleguen.

Imaginas cada una de las palabras que pronuncia la chica, que de no ser por distracción, no te percatas de lo cerca que se encuentra ahora de ti. No opones resistencia, porque es una mentira demasiado vívida. Porque quieres que continúe, que absorba tu realidad. Tu cabeza yace ahora entre sus piernas y acaricia tu cabello. Te incomoda con obviedad, ya que el contacto físico no es lo tuyo a menos que sea para matar. Aún así, no puedes evitar preguntar por él.

—¿Itachi?

—Está buscándote. Él quiere que te des una segunda oportunidad Sasuke-kun.

Maldita Sakura Haruno.  
>Frágil e insignificante.<br>Molesta y ruidosa.

No debería sembrar la semilla de la duda en tu conciencia, pero lo hace. Tuviste la oportunidad de despojarle la vida, de ver como su cuerpo se convulsionaba y susurraba tu nombre con el último aliento. No fuiste capaz y ahora lo pagas con creces.

—Voy a cuidar de ti, siempre.

Y lo comprendes, te has vuelto loco. Y si el precio de vivir en la locura es una realidad distorsionada en base a mentiras, solo esta vez estás dispuesto a pagarlo.

—_Molesta._

Luego, todo es negro y azul. Con leves tintes color rosa que brillan en medio de la oscuridad.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, intenté algo coherente y acorde a Sasuke Uchiha, pero es un personaje complicado que amerita tiempo y dedicación. Me convence y a la vez no, como a toda persona que escribe, supongo. <strong>

**RIC, ¿te unes? Reto In Character. Por un fandom con menos OoC. **

**Ahora, ¿me cuentas que te parece? Me harías muy feliz :]**


End file.
